User blog:Chaoticcylinder/My View Of Gender
I've decided to try and get into writing blog posts, so I figured the best place to start is to explain how I view gender, after writing several dozen articles about different genders on this wikia. I think this topic is best explained with a visual: Now, obviously in actuality this would be a fluent gradient, but I used boxes here so I can easily point out specific things. On the top is the "categories" of gender, and on the side is the amount of gender felt. Obviously muligender people would fall on multiple places on this chart at once, and genderfluid people would move throughout the chart, but for now I'm going to talk about the genders one at a time. Firstly, I want to talk about the first and third columns, the "feminine" and "masculine" categories. The topmost boxes of these cateories would be binary men and binary women. Anything outside of these boxes I consider non-binary. However, these aren't the only feminine or masculine genders, for example juxera and lunarian are both highly feminine genders, (in some cases they may even be 100% feminine), however they both relate to femininity in way completely different than binary women. As we go farther down we get to genders like demigirl/demiboy and dawnian/duskian. When we get very close to the bottom we get to libragenders. At the very bottom is agender, as you can see there are four boxes but all of them are white, showing that they are all the same (lack of) gender but it can still have some relation to genders, allowing for agender boys, and agender girls, etc. Agender is also in a box on its own, showing that it's on its own, since it isn't exactly a gender, but rather the lack of a gender. Moving on to the second column, it's pretty self explainitory. Androgyne is the mix of masculine and feminine at the same time. Since in reality this chart would be a smooth gradient one could be a complete 50/50 mix or one could be, for example closer to feminine and farther from masculine. And once again there's a gradient downwards for demi- and libra- versions of these genders. Next up is neutral. Now, I think that "neutral" is a sort of inaccurate term. Neutral refers to abinary/unaligned genders; any gender that is completely unrelated to the gender binary but is still gendered. This includes genders like neutrois, stellarian, and aporagender. Of course, this "other gender" could be completely different for two people and therefore it covers a very wide varient of gender, however all these genders they are all grouped into the vague category of "other" due to the limitations of spoken language and such. However the key to member about neutral genders is that they are still in the same realm as the feminine/masculine genders. They are still genders in the way that humans typically understand gender (unlike xenogenders). Now I can segway to atrinary genders. First, a bit of terimology: anonbinary is an umbrella term that includes atrinary and nontrinary. Xenogenders are a category of atrinary genders (according to the coiner of the term). Now for a bit of a controversial take. I often call atrinay genders "non-binary", now some atrinary people may disargee with this as non-binary implies the existence, and therefore a relation to, a binary in the first place. However I think this stems from a different use in terminology. I believe in this case people are using "non-binary" to refer to a specific gender or group of genders (androgyne gender+unaligned genders), whereas in this case I'm using "non-binary" as a vague umbrella term to refer to any gender that is not binary man or binary woman. With that out of the way, time for another controversial statement: I don't think atrinary is a useful term, at least not yet. As I was researching atrinary I soon realized that nobody actually knows what it means. "Not binary or non-binary" is so vague that no one really knows what it's supposed to refer to and appearantly the coiner of the term didn't really specify any farther. Now, the way I see it there are genders outside the gender trinary. As you can see on the chart there's a box around the "main genders". The way I see it, these are "traditional" human genders. They are described and felt in similar ways. A way that most humans feels and expirence gender. However, outside of that is a grey space. That grey space goes on infinitely in all directions and contains all concepts, words, and things in existence (and maybe even things that don't exist). Xenogenders are any gender which defines it's gender as relating to something outside the human concepts of gender AKA in the grey space. However, atrianry/anonbinary also defines itself as being everything outside traditional human understanding of gender, so in that way xenogender and atrianry mean the same thing? I believe this that all this strangeness surrounding the term atrinary comes from the fact that the coiner of atrinary seems to have a different view of gender than me (and most people for that matter). However, I'm going to be covering that topic in it's own blog post. If you've read this far thanks for putting up with All That. It's definitely alot of information all at once. This whole thing is very strange because this is my first time really expressing any opinions or personality here. Also, just to clarify I'm not bashing people who identify as atrinary. I'll explain my thoughts more in the next post but if someone finds that the term works for them then that's great. Category:Blog posts